ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Imitation Ultraman
Imitation Ultraman is a doppelganger of Ultraman and one of the disguises of Alien Zarab. It is not to be confused with the robot imatation Ultraman. Ultraman Powers/Abilities *Thick Hide: Imitation Ultraman has a very thick hide, which allows him to withstand strong attacks like the Specium Ray. *Specium Ray: Imitation Ultraman can fire a purple Specium Ray, matches Ultraman's in strength. *Ultra Slash: Imitation Ultraman can launch a purple ultra slash from his hands, matches Ultraman's in strength. History Imitation Ultraman was a more villainous-looking version of Ultraman used as a disguise by Alien Zarab in his bid to conquer the Earth. He first became the fake Ultraman to attack the city, but quickly vanished so Zarab could move onto the next phase of his plan, convincing the leaders of Japan that Ultraman was an evil alien bent on conquering the Earth. He soon became the fake Ultraman again to attack the city, smashing through buildings in a sudden onslaught. The military tried to defeat him but he merely marched through their attacks. Thankfully, Hoshino managed to free Hayata and return the Beta Capsule to him but was himself captured by the doppelganger of Ultraman, held high into the air. Watching the boy struggle, the copy was suddenly confronted by the true Ultraman! Ultraman swiftly saved Hoshiro from his imposter and began to fight him, grappling with him and exchanging blows, but Ultraman ultimately got the upper hand. Imitation Ultraman attempted to take off into the sky to launch another attack but Ultraman took the opening to strike him with the Specium Ray. The fake Ultraman fell to the ground and flickered away to reveal the true villain, Alien Zarab!. Comparisons with the Original Ultraman The differences between Imitation Ultraman and the Original Ultraman are many: Original Ultraman *His eyes were colored white and were brighter, his chest doesn't have any black stripes, his ears were rectangle-shaped and his feet were just like white boots. Imitation Ultraman *His eyes were colored orange and looked like Belial's eyes, his chest has black stripes, his ears were triangle-shaped and his feet are just like witch boots. Trivia *The suit of the Imitation Ultraman suit is the original "A-Type" Ultraman suit that was worn for the first 13 episodes of the series, only heavily modifyed. *Imitation Ultraman would be a pioneering figure to the Ultra Series for portraying the "fake hero" gimmick. This would be used several times on other imitation Ultras and aliens such as Alien Babalou. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers Another Imitation Ultraman created by Alien Zarab would appear in the film Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers as "Imitation Mebius." History Imitation Mebius at first stood perfectly still upon his arrival. At first the people of Kobe started to surround him thinking he was the real Mebius. Then all of a sudden, he attacked. He started by attacking close by buildings just to upset the real Mebius who was paralyzed on the side-lines, GUYS was contacted and sent to defend Kobe. While back at GUYS base, Teppei and Konomi started to wonder why “Mebius” was attacking, but Captain Singo said seriously, “It’s not him. Look at his eyes”, showing everyone the black under his eyes. Imitation Mebius then tried to attack the Mayor of Kobe who was on a bullet train. As the passengers on board watched in horror, Imitation Mebius smiled at their fear. Just before he could destroy the train the real Mebius transformed and attacked. Face to face, Imitation Mebius mockingly dared Mebius to fight. Mebius was enraged even more by this and attacked mercilessly. Eventually, after punching the Imitation repeatedly in the face, his true form was revealed, Alien Zarab! Powers/Abilities *Mebium Slash: Imitation Mebius can fire a purple version of Mebius's Slash. Trivia *Imit Mebius's suit is modified from the backup suit of Ultraman Mebius *The UHS 2006 SP Mebius is a "remold" of Ultraman Mebius, only the leg unit, while the chest is a repainted Mebius body. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey The Imitation Ultraman appereared again in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galxy NEO once agian as Alien Zarab. History Zarab turned into the Imitation Ultraman after he was discoverd by the ZAP Spacy crew. Rei quickly sent Gomora into the fight but the faker was far from a fighter, hurting himself more than he was hurting Gomora. Finally, Imitation Ultraman attempted Ultraman’s Specium Ray, only for it to fail completely and for him to be hit while trying to get it to work. Hyuga attacked him in the Dragon Speeder as he fought Gomora, giving the Battlenizer monster the chance to fire the Super Oscillatory Wave. Imitation Ultraman took a direct hit from the attack but wasn’t killed, just blasted to the ground and transformed back into Alien Zarab. Powers and abilities *Thick Hide: Imitation Ultraman II has thick skin that allows him to survive attacks like Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend: The Movie Alien Zarab, with intentions and desire of universal domination, transformed as the Fake Ultraman, stole the Giga Battlenizer from the Land of Flames. After taking it, he went toward the Space Prison, to free Belial and make an alliance with him. Transformed into the false Ultraman disguise, he easily penetrated the Prison, and after beating down two Ultra guards with ease, freed Belial, with Zarab revealing his true form. Toy Release Information Ultra Hero Series UHEXNiseUltraman.jpg|UHEX Nise Ultraman (2004) om_47.jpg|Ultraman Mebius 2006 SP: Imit Mebius Bandai EX Fake Ultraman 2009.jpg|UMEX: Imit Ultraman Other 6dsabm.jpg|Ultra-Act Imit Ultraman (Tamashii Web Exclusive) Gallery Movie-Nise-ultraman.jpg|Nise ultraman in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Ultraman vs ultraman.JPG|Nise Ultraman vs Ultraman Nise-ultraman.JPG|Nise ultraman in Ultra rival Senshi Retsuden. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fake Ultras Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Imitators Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju